


Starfire's Mating Season

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: It is the Tamaranean mating season, and Starfire's sexual urges are driving her crazy!Meanwhile, Blackfire kidnaps Robin and plans to seduce him so that she can have his child.Will the other Titans stop her and rescue Robin?





	Starfire's Mating Season

STARFIRE’S MATING SEASON

 

Starfire woke up one morning.

 

 _It’s time_ , she thought to herself.

 

The others had also woken up, but when they went into the kitchen/ living room, they all saw Starfire on the sofa looking up her tablet, completely naked.

 

“Oh Jesus, you’re not naked AGAIN!” groaned Raven.

 

“Friends, it is that time of year again,” announced Starfire. “This is the year of Cyulock, the Tamaranean mating season.”

 

“Ooooookay,” replied Beast Boy.

 

“It is accustomed that if one were to celebrate Cyulock, they would have to be naked,” continued Starfire. “Please, do join me.”

 

The other Titans looked at each other and agreed.

 

“Yeah, okay,” they all said.

 

And they all stripped off, except for Cyborg, due to the fact that he wears no clothes.

 

The naked Titans all sat down on the sofa with Starfire. They all felt giddy.

 

“I may not be able to strip,” said Cyborg. “But I can do this.”

 

His erect robotic penis came out.

 

“Is that thing loaded,” asked Raven.

 

“So Star, you don’t mind if we stare at your tits all day long?” asked Beast Boy.

 

“What are tits?” asked Starfire.

 

She then noticed the massive window.

 

“Friends, let us expose our beauty to the world,” she said.

 

She got off the sofa and walked over to the massive window and stood there with her arms raised. The others got off the sofa and did the same.

 

“Normally we’d be arrested if we did this,” explained Robin. “But since we live in the middle of nowhere…”

 

“Hey, everyone, the biggest piece of tofu you’ve ever seen!” Beast Boy called out as he waved his willy at the window.

 

“I’ve seen bigger,” said Raven.

 

Then the doorbell rang. The Titans looked down and saw that Jehovah's Witnesses were outside the building.

 

“Oh no, not those bastards again!” groaned Raven.

 

Because Raven is a demoness, Jehovah's witnesses kept coming to Titans Tower to ‘Save Raven’s soul’.

 

But because the Titans were all naked, they all had a crafty idea.

  
  
  
  


The Jehovah's witnesses waited and waited outside the door.

 

"Young demon girl, let us save thy soul and avoid burning for all eternity," said the leader.

 

Then the door opened to reveal the naked Titans.

 

“Argh!” cried the Jehovah's witnesses.

 

“What is this?” asked the leader.

 

“Oh good morning, we were about to perform our Satanic ritual,” said Raven. “And we need a sacrifice, care to volunteer?”

 

All of the Jehovah’s witnesses ran away in terror, except for one. He looked at the naked Titans.

 

“Do you mind if I take some photos?” he asked them.

 

“No, go on ahead,” answered the Titans.

  
  
  
  


Later, the nude photos went online and there was a sort of ‘Loose Woman’ like show where four women just talk about shit, and that’s it. On YouTube, they were talking about the naked pictures of the Titans.

 

“As if Starfire wasn’t sexy enough,” explained one of the women. “Here she is sexing it up.”

 

It showed a pic of the naked Starfire kneeling on the ground, giving the camera a sexy look with her hair all over her shoulders.

 

“Here’s one of her and Robin,” said the second woman.

 

Robin was shown sitting on the sofa holding up two grapefruits. Starfire was standing behind Robin with the grapefruits covering her tits and Robin’s head covering her vagina.

 

“How does Robin avoid getting an erection is a mystery,” said the third woman. “Here’s Cyborg.”

 

Cyborg was shown lying on the sofa with that big robotic cock of his.

 

“A real sex machine,” said the fourth woman. “And here’s Raven and Beast Boy.”

 

Raven was standing naked behind the door, with her hip showing and Beast Boy was standing behind the table with the teapot covering his……..

 

Raven turned the video off.

 

“Awww, c’mon,” the other Titans exclaimed.

 

“Enough of that shit,” said Raven as she choose another YouTube video to watch on the TV.

 

Starfire began to moan and run her fingers through her hair.

 

“Starfire?” asked Robin.

 

“Friends, the arousification has begun,” explained Starfire.

 

“Arousification?” asked Robin.

 

“I need a mate, RIGHT NOW!” cried Starfire.

 

“This calls for Dial-a-gigolo.net,” said Raven as she got out her laptop and looked up the site.

 

She and Starfire began to choose gigolos.

 

“I’ll take this rock star guy, and how about this Chris Hemsworth look alike?” asked Raven.

 

“Oh, he’s……...how you say…..’hot’,” replied Starfire.

 

“I call him ‘sexy as fuck’, but okay,” said Raven.

  
  
  


Later that evening, the gigolos arrived, and Raven and her man were having the time of their lives. But Starfire and her man, not so much.

 

“What’s wrong, Star?” asked the Chris Hemsworth look alike.

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” answered Starfire.

 

“Is it me?” asked the man.

 

“No, it’s…….erm, could you dress up as someone for me?”

  
  
  
  


The now clothed Robin was walking in the city. He seemed very upset over something. As he walked, he didn’t notice someone was watching him

  
  


Starfire had made her gigolo dress up exactly like Robin. She tried to shag him, but it was no use.

 

“I’m really sorry,” she said to the gigolo.

 

“Look, why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know,” groaned Starfire.

 

“You know you want to,” said the gigolo.

 

Starfire thought for a minute and then realised what she must do.

 

“I will ask Robin to perform intercourse with me,” she said. “Sorry I couldn’t perform it with you.”

 

“That’s okay,” said the gigolo. “I’ll see if Scar and Raven will have a threesome.”

 

Raven was having more fun with two men inside her. Starfire, now clothed, walked into the living room with the unerect Cyborg and the now clothed Beast Boy.

 

“Where is Robin?” asked Starfire.

 

“He went out for a walk,” answered Cyborg. “He seemed upset over something.”

 

Starfire thought why.

 

“He’s been gone for a long time,” said Beast Boy. “He’s been gone for two hours.”

 

Cyborg pressed a button on the remote and the TV showed a map of the city. There was a red dot showing Robin’s location.

 

“He’s he been captured?” asked Starfire.

 

“We need to find out,” said Cyborg.

  
  
  
  


Robin was in a motel room. He was naked and handcuffed to the railings of the bed. The bathroom door was open and the shower door showed a nude female silhouette. She had finished her shower and got out.

 

It was Blackfire. She looked at Robin seductively. She dried herself with the towel, baring her body to Robin. Now that she was dry, she walked out of the bathroom and over to the wardrobe. She opened it and pulled out a very small, and very tight black dress.

 

She squeezed into it and sexilly walked over to Robin. She got on top of him.

 

“I take it Starfire told you about the Tamaranean Mating Season,” she said to him.

 

“Yeah,” he answered.

 

“Well, now that I am 19, I think I’m ready for a child,” she told him. “Imagine a being with your crime fighting skills, and my looks and intelligence, this child will grow up to become the ultimate fucking killing machine.”

 

She was kneeling on the bed and her thighs started to drive Robin crazy.

 

“Go on, Robin, get hard, you know you want to,” Blackfire said evilly.

 

Robin tried with all his might not to get aroused. But it was impossible due to Blackfire’s sexy, small, tight, VERY TIGHT dress. It was no use.

 

BOING!

 

“Very impressive Robin,” exclaimed Blackfire.

 

Robin was now inside Blackfire.

 

“Let's make a baby,” said Blackfire as she began to thrust.

 

The door got kicked open and the other Titans stood there.

 

“Get off my friend, you glyxmus bloarfrutt!” yelled Starfire.

 

“That means ‘You fucking cunt’, right?” asked Beast Boy, since Starfire was teaching him how to swear in her language.

 

“Sister, you do know it’s rude to interrupt people when they fuck,” said Blackfire.

 

Starfire ran over and grabbed her sister. She then pulled her off Robin and threw her outside the door. Blackfire landed on the ground and then she stood up. Starfire fired beams at her and Blackfire fired hers back. The beams were destroying the outside of the building. The other customers got of the building and ran away in terror.

 

The owner of the Motel came out.

 

“Hey, you ruining my business here!”

 

Blackfire fired a beam at the owner and set his whole body on fire. The owner screamed as he ran to the swimming pool. He jumped into it and the fire was put out.

 

Starfire then punched Blackfire in the face, and Blackfire twisted Starfire’s nipple.

 

“Ow!” screamed Star.

 

Then Blackfire punched her underneath the chin. Star went flying into the air. Blackfire gave her the finger. But as she watched her sister fly up into the sky, Raven ran up behind Blackfire, and placed her hand on her head. Blackfire saw all kinds of horrible, Hellish visions, that are too fucked up to describe here.

 

Blackfire got to her knees and was traumatized by what she saw.

 

“Holy………….fuck………………”

 

Starfire came back to Earth and saw Blackfire traumatised.

 

“Give her a bit of nightmare fuel,” Raven told Starfire.

 

“Good, teach her a lesson!” replied Starfire.

 

The Titans got into the car and it drove off leaving a traumatized Blackfire.

  
  
  
  


Back at the Tower, Starfire grabbed onto Robin’s hand.

 

“Now, I will do something I will not have the testicles to do,” began Starfire, still not understanding slang.

 

She brought Robin to her room and they began to take their clothes off. Their naked selves were now making out and were lying on the bed.

 

“Raven gave me this,” said Starfire as she pulled out a condom.

 

Robin placed the condom onto himself and he and Starfire had the BEST sex ever!

 

When it was all over, Robin and Starfire held each other. She stroked his chest whilst he stroked her epic abs.

 

They had nothing to say.

 

They just looked into each other’s eyes.

 

“Happy Cyulock,” Robin told Starfire.

 

“Thank you,” replied Star. "Once you go Tamaranean, you never go back."

 

As they laid there, Robin noticed something.

 

“Beast Boy, get out of here.”

 

There was a green fly on the wall, and it turned back into Beast Boy. He groaned as he walked out of the room.

  
  


Still traumatized over the visions Raven showed her, Blackfire checked herself into Arkham Asylum to get over it. But really, she wanted to see who would help her in future crimes.

 

Who will Blackfire team up with in the future?

 

Who knows.

 

THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
